Indication systems are used on many different vehicles including law enforcement vehicles (i.e. police, FBI, secret service, private security cars) and emergency vehicles (i.e. ambulances, fire trucks, etc.). Traditional indication systems utilize a light bar that is mounted to the exterior roof of the vehicle. Unfortunately, these light bars have a significant amount of drag, resulting in a loss of 10 to 15 mph of top vehicle speed. Further, the halogen or fluorescent bulbs utilized in these traditional light bars draw a significant amount of current, causing battery drainage during prolonged use and potential no-start conditions. Finally, these systems are blatantly visible to an outside observer, making their use in undercover vehicles impractical.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, some indication systems have been placed within the vehicle to eliminate the problem of excessive drag. Unfortunately, such current systems interfere with the occupant's field of vision from the interior of the vehicle. For example, not only do these light bars physically obstruct the field of vision, but they also cause a glare on the windshields and windows, commonly known as flashback. Some reflectivity in the glass results in the light from the light bars causing a glare which can significantly obstruct the occupant's field of vision. Additionally, these indication systems are rather large and readily visible from outside the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an indication system for a vehicle that not only decreases the drag on the vehicle, but also does not impair the occupant's field of vision and is well hidden from the outside observer so that undercover vehicles may not be easily identified.